


Unexpected consequences of saving one's life

by LizzyBee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Bilbo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, Bottom!Thorin, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Not much plot, Omega Thorin, Omega Verse, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Battle of Five Armies, Top Bilbo, Top!Bilbo, porn porn porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBee/pseuds/LizzyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo saves Thorin's life, but no one suspects what consequences will follow (I mean no one from the Company, because every reader probably knows by now :))<br/>I felt like there is not enough Omegaverse in this fandome so I wrote one :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happened at Beorn's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing here, and in this fandom. Also this is first time me writing smut. Anything can happen! This is OmegaVerse so be aware! I've proofread it, but mistakes might happen - sorry!  
> Plus don't like it - don't read it... and don't complain if it's not what you expected :)  
> But most of all - have fun and don't throw hate my way!!! :))
> 
> P.S. I'm re-reading it right now and already fixed some mistakes :P

Bilbo looked up to see Thorin’s face smiling, his eyes were focused on a point somewhere far away, so hobbit turned around in the embrace to see what was so enchanting – The Lonely Mountain loomed afar off. Dwalin was first to break heavy silence,

“Let’s go, fellows! We need to find a place for the night.” With that he took what was left of his backpack and proceed to descend The Carrock. It didn’t take, for most of the dwarfs, awfully long to reach the bottom, however for Thorin every step resulted painful, supported by Bilbo and Oin, he joined the company long after the Camp was settled. The hobbit and the healer helped him sit down in the shadow of a giant tree, obscuring him a bit form the view of the rest.

“Let’s remove the armour and see what wounds you have there, laddie.” Commandeered Oin. Bilbo tactfully turn around after first layers of clothing were removed and Thorin was left in nothing but his shift and trousers. Faint Omega smell hit his nostrils, begging him to turn around and have a better go at sniffling, but he was a respectable hobbit and an honourable Alpha, and he would never do anything like that to an Omega (however surprising it was that dwarfs had a second gender, because for now all of them smelled the same to him). After few minutes of deliberation he decided that the best an Alpha could do for an Omega in distress is to fetch him some nourishment, and that he certainly could do without making a fool of himself.

Oin was not impressed by Thorin’s conduct.

“You could’ve got yourself killed and for what? Revenge? Trying to impress the burglar?” Thorin growled at that accusation. No one needed to know that his inner Omega was fawning over a small Alpha. “Thought as much. One knows his kind. Oh laddie, you’ve got yourself deep there, haven’t you?” Oin pressed his fingers to Thorin’s abdomen, which hurt more than the latter cared to admit. Than the healer put some salve on the wounds and begun bandaging them, after that was done he fished out a bottle with something from his bag. “Drink up. It won’t stop it, but at least slow it down and prevent the pregnancy.”

“A what?! Stopping what?!”

“Your heat, obviously. Apparently after that little Alpha saved you, combining it with your crash on him, your body decided that it is time for mating.”

“That’s impossible Oin. I’m too old for that. I’m… We are on a quest for Mahal’s sake!Can’t you do something?! “

“No. Once it’s started… well it’s started. We must find a shelter, I’ll go and talk with Gandalf.” At this very moment Bilbo appeared with a bowl of stew.

“‘It’s not much, but it’s the best we can do here.”

“Thank you.” Responded Thorin, “that’s very kind of you.” Bilbo wanted to do so much more, but they were in the wild, and even in different circumstances… well Thorin was _a king,_ he would not so much as give the hobbit a second glance. No, Bilbo would have to suck it up, and judging by the smell emitting from the Omega he was going down with the heat, probably due to stress and wounds (his body would try to lure an Alpha to protect him) and Bilbo would not be the one who will ease king’s suffering. He would have to wait and listed to someone else taking his love, knotting him and making him scream in pleasures, and that will be unbearable.

After mere hours of rest the company packed up their things and moved on. Gandalf’s friend lived nearby and the wizard ensured them that they would find a place to stay the night (and maybe few next nights, if need be), but they would need to move fast. Once in Beorn’s house Thorin was escorted to the room at the far end with Oin trailing behind to check on his wounds. Every single one of them were affected by the smell and they were all unsettled for a few more minutes before Bombur went to prepare some food again and others just scattered around the house.

 

Being Thorin’s friend since they were dwarflings Dwalin knew that he was not the Alpha for the king, but the Omega will suffer agony (giving his wounds) without a help and he could never let that happened. After few minutes of Oin’s prodding he entered Thorin’s room.

“How are you doing?”

“Fine.” Dwalin sat next to his friend. Waiting for some sing that his presence is not welcome, but such sign did not come.

“Can I help you somehow?” No response. Thorin’s head hang low between his shoulders, would be, probably, even lower if not for the supporting hands of Oin. Trying to will the Omega to say something he put his hand on the bare forearm. Thorin hissed like he was scalded.

“What the hell?!” Screamed Thorin. Oin looked up to his patient and then his eyes laid on the skin where seconds before was Dwalin’s hand.

“You will be of no help here Dwalin, none of you will, except for the Alpha that Thorin chose, and you know it’s not you. Omega will go into heat only with his One and you two know each other for years.”

Dwalin left with heavy heart. Who knows if Bilbo is amiable? After all what they’ve been through, after Thorin’s treatment towards him. Well the king voiced the same concerns while forbidding him to bully hobbit into attending.

 

Bilbo was sitting in front of the house smoking pipe. Calming exercise. No sound was heard from the inside and he was grateful for that. After a while he was joined by Balin, presumably older dwarf didn’t want to listen to his brother fornication either. Mere thought of Dwalin mounting Thorin flare flames of anger and jealousy in his chest.

“What are you doing here, laddie?” Balin interrupted his thoughts.

“Smoking.”

“They’re hurting him.” Bilbo looked at the dwarf. “They cannot touch him because it will hurt him.” Alpha’s treacherous mind supply him with images of the company trying to force themselves on vulnerable Omega. Some of that thought must’ve shown on his face because Balin quickly added, “No. Not like that. He chose you. Dwarf Omega will go into heat when he meets his One and not before. Some never will. He chose you, his Omega chose you and no other can touch him, because his body won’t allow it. It’s like burning his skin with hot water. He won’t let us tell you, but I know better than to listen. He’s afraid you will not have him, so he prefers to suffer, but he might very well die, because you are here and…” Balin was not allowed to finish, Bilbo run into the house stopping only right in front of the room where his dreams will come true, where he will mate with his Omega. On entering he was assaulted with mix of various smells – probably every single one of the Alphas were there. Thorin’s arm was covered in burns like bruises. _Oh_.

Thorin lifted his head “You came.” His voice was hoarse.

“How could I not when you need me.” Bilbo stood in front of the Omega, between his legs. “Will you allow to help me?” Gently he stroke Thorin’s head “Can I ease your pain?” Of that he was sure, the king was in great pain and it had nothing to do with wounds. Thorins’ hands landed on Bilbo’s hips pulling him in. He looked up with a pleading look in his eyes, so the hobbit lowered his head and their lips finally met. The kiss was somewhat clumsy, but when Bilbo’s tongue darted out Thorin willingly open his mouth and welcomed intrusion. They kissed for some time before hobbits hands trailed down delicately caressing his lover’s back, hooking his fingers on the seam of the shirt. He tugged it up indicating his intentions. Thorin put his hands up in the air allowing to be disrobed. It was all novelty to him, he didn’t quite know what was required of him and what he should do. Once partially naked he saw Bilbo smiling,

“You are more beautiful than I imagined.” Thorin’s finger found their way to the buttons of Bilbo’s waistcoat and then his shirt, soon hobbit was as well shirtless. Thorin looked ahead not knowing what to do next and waiting for some hint. But Bilbo stood there motionlessly holding back, wanting to do everything in Omega’s pace. Thorin was the one to break the silence,

“I don’t know what to do. I have never done this before.” His cheeks redden. _Oh_. Primal part of Bilbo’s mind danced with joy, _no one before touched him._

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” Bilbo pushed Thorin onto bed and the latter lay on pillows. Hobbit himself climbed on the sheets and proceed with intimate ministration opening king’s trousers to free his erection. “Oh. That’s a lovely sight.” Thorin’s cock wasn’t especially big, but as an Omega he had nothing to be ashamed for. Bilbo delicately sucked on his head, following with kisses along the length, at the same time one of his hand messaged Thorin’s thigh, willing Omega to relax, because every single muscle in his body was strained and that simply could not do. “Relax darling.” But Thorin could not relax, his balls were tight and he felt like something was bound to happen just from those touches, plus something started to leak from his ass. Bilbo cooed again “Relax and come for me…” with that his sucked stronger on Omegas erection, taking it in all the way. The feeling of liberation that hit Thorin was unexpected, making him moaned loudly. “There it is.” Bilbo swallowed everything before sitting on his feet and drinking in the sight in front of him. Thorin was flushed, and a need for something, quickly return to simmer in his veins causing beads of sweat form on his forehead. Than he felt it again, the slick flowing down from his entrance, he squeezed his butt cheeks together not willing to show hobbit what’s happening, as he didn’t know if it’s right or not. However, the way Bilbo looked at his king right now made new gush of something flow from Omegas behind, embarrassing him to no end, because now he was sure whatever that was it must be visible on the sheets. Alpha stood up from the bed and, much to more embarrassment, Omega whimpered as the sensation of abandonment filled his being.

Bilbo turned around at the sound “I’m not going anywhere, just removing my trousers. That’s not the end of it, you know, now to the main part.” Quickly he discarded offending garment and get back to the waiting lover. “Ok. I don’t think your wounds will allow us traditional mating and, as it’s your first time I don’t think it’d be wise to do it face to face. How about you will lay on your belly, on a pillow for a few moments as I prepare you and then for the rest we will be on a side and I will spoon you from behind, how does it sound?”

All Thorin could do was nod helplessly, he knew mechanics but without experience he had zero opinions on adequate positions. Unfortunately lying on his belly would gave Bilbo a perfect view on whatever was still licking from him. To stall he pulled hobbit for a kiss trying to postpone the moment when Alpha will be disgust and leave him. What he didn’t expect was Bilbo’s hand slowly moving down and behind to dip few finger right next to his entrance. Quiet scream left his lips when he realised what hobbit was doing.

“Did I hurt you?” Voice was laced with concern.

“No. It’s just…”

“You’re sensitive? I know. Don’t worry – it will only hurt for a moment and not when I only caress you with my fingers. How about you lay on your stomach? I don’t know how much you know about Alphas, but I need to taste you, your juices during our first mating, either way I won’t be able to knot.” Reluctantly Thorin turned and lay on prepared pillow, trapping his erected member between rough sheets.

If Bilbo thought that Omega pheromones were potent before, right now he felt like he got drunk and never wanted to sober up again. Thorin’s entrance was puffed and red, and very wet. All the Alpha in Bilbo wanted was to dive down and lick it, and suck it, and tong fuck it. His hesitation what to do next made Thorin squirm in fear below, Omega once again thought that he will be left alone and that made the temperature of his body rise up, and the pain in his abdomen increase. Thorin’s mind was his greatest enemy in this moment. Bilbo put his hand on the small of Omega’s back and softly shushed him. Then very carefully he parted a little bit more Thorin’s butt cheeks and, lowering his head, he took a sniff proceed with slow lick, devouring every second of this bliss. Bilbo captured the ring of muscles with his lips and softly sucked on it, extracting most extraordinary moan from dwarf. “You taste like heaven. I could do nothing more but lay here with my face in your hole and lick it,” to emphasize his words he trailed his tong all around the rim ending it with insertion of the tip of his tong in the middle. That resulted with very satisfying squeak from the recipient of those touches. Then however Bilbo decided that he can wait no longer, as his erection became painful and his knot inflamed, once again he sat on his feet, one hand he laid on Thorin’s ass, whereas one finger of the other started to massage the hole finally pushing all the way in. Good that Omega in heat produced a lot of lubrication and no special preparations were needed.

 

This was like nothing he ever felt before, even release from barely few minutes before could not compare. When first finger drive in up to the knuckles nerve endings in his entrance flared, then it pumped in and out, in steady rhythm. After few thrust Bilbo added second finger and not waiting very long the third crooking them inside, massaging some spot deep within Thorin that warm his belly up to flames of pleasures. It was, however, all not enough and soon Omega lifted his hips to engulf more of hobbit’s fingers.

 

Bilbo stopped Thorin with a hand on the small of his back. “No. Wait, soon darling.” When Alpha deemed entrance stretched enough he removed his fingers and help Thorin lay on his side, that movement caused Omega some pain and not the good kind, the heavy wounds reminding them of their existence.

“You ok?”

“Yeah” Thorin put his head on the pillow and waited what will happen next.

Bilbo lifted one of Omega’s leg and put his in between. His cock moved along the sensitive, heavy lubricated entrance. Positioned very close to his lover he whispered, “It might hurt a bit right now, when I push in.” It was all the warning Thorin got, before something huge made its way inside him. Blunt head of Bilbo’s length assaulted him, pushing in slowly, but steady. Oh it hurt, it burn, but at the same time made this delicious flames of pleasure grow stronger within his belly. Bilbo stopped to let his lover adjust to his size (which was quite big). But then Thorin squeezed his muscles and hobbit thought that he might come right now, without knotting. Alpha started to pump his cock in and out – not all of it, not letting the rim catch his knot, as that would hurt even more. Thorin was breathing heavily, but now not from pain, but more from the pleasure that started to cloud his mind. Bilbo sped up and finally for the first time his knot entered Omega.

 

This could not have been right, hobbit’s size seemed to grow even more, like he wasn’t big enough already. Thorin wanted to move away, but Alpha was stronger in this hour of passion and kept him close, “I know it hurts, but it’s just my knot. When it’s lock deep inside you, this feeling of dissatisfaction will abate, and I will come and fill you with my seed.” The thought _and with babies_ was left unsaid, cause both of them knew that Thorin would not get pregnant this time. The burning in his backside increased as the knot pop in and out, while Bilbo proceed to fuck Thorin harder and faster. After what seemed like hours, hobbit probed the hole with his fingers, adding sensation to overstimulated nerves, and collecting some of Omega’s slick. His hand closed around small prick of his lover, while with one mighty thrust he pushed his knot all the way in, locking them together and spilling deep inside. Thorin came for the second time this evening, and he almost blacked out with the force of it.

After few minutes Bilbo moved a bit, causing both of them release again, to grip a duvet and cover their naked bodies. Those small movements made him pump some more seed deep inside Omega, so it could reach fertile womb.

Thorin’s eyes were heavy, but he didn’t want to sleep just yet. Bilbo however cuddled him from behind and said, “sleep, before next wave come and we’ll do it again.” Worm and relaxed, more that he felt in years, Thorin snuggled more into duvet and his delicious lover, and dozed off.

Some time later, Alpha’s knot deflated, but he didn’t remove himself from Thorin, selfishly wanting his seed to stay inside a bit longer. Bilbo held his lover even closer, pumping, few time, his flaccid cock in and out, for good measure in keeping white liquid within Omega’s passage, what extracted sleepy moan from the latter, before he fell back into slumber.

They woke up with a down, early down, sun was barely rising, casting golden light through the windows. Thorin stretched himself like a cat, wincing at the pain sore muscles gave him, both on chest around the wounds and at the back, especially in the very low part of his back. The feeling of hotness and funny restlessness again was drumming in his veins. Bilbo was still buried deep inside of him, blocking exit for all the accumulated flow. No being able to lie like that anymore, feeling pressure also on his bladder, firstly, to no avail, Thorin tried to dislodge sleeping hobbit. When that failed, he proceed to rouse him,

“Bilbo, wake up! Come one… I need to get up!” Loud groan sounded from behind, but the success was evident, sleeping form started to stir.

“Good morning, darling! You slept well?” Bilbo planted a kiss on his lover’s shoulder blade.

“Yes. Now move, please. I can’t stay like that any longer.”

Alpha shifted, removing his cock, he used cloth to prevent their combine juiced from flowing freely and helped Thorin reach the privy. After making sure that dwarf is well enough to be left alone, he changed the bedding removing soiled sheets, as so they don’t need to continue in wet patches, put on clothes and went to fetch some food and something to drink. It wasn’t awfully complicated, as the Company (Bombur presumably) left a tray with dry meat, cheese, fruits, honey and other light bites, along with jug of fresh water. Providing nutrition for Omega in heat was another, after satisfying their sexual needs, compulsion of an attending Alpha (hobbits could take more than one bed partner, before settling, unlike dwarfs).

When he return to their chamber, Thorin was sitting on the bed, covered loosely with sheet, beads of sweat were shining on his skin – next wave was coming. Bilbo sat tray with food between them and handed a piece of meat to his Omega, he will somehow convince him late to try and stomach some fruit. Eating was slow affair, both too exhausted to swallow more than a morsel at the time, but after a while it was quite obvious that the hollow sensation within Thorin’s belly had nothing to do with food. Bilbo forced him to drink two cups of water, before he was satisfied and, only then, removed rest of their repast on the table next to the window.

“I want to see your face this time,” whispered dwarf king, probably unaccustomed to asking for the things he wanted. Bilbo sat in front of him, extending his hand to touch warm cheek.

“You’re sure it’s wise, giving your wounds?”

“I don’t know… but I want to see your face… I want… I don’t want to do it like first time. I have more control of my body and I don’t want to be so helpless.”

“You are not helpless, honey… We can try, as you wish, but with any sign of pain or discomfort… we will need to find another, suitable position.” Bilbo was adamant to make the heat as comfortable as possible for his Omega, and as a rule heats were not comfortable. “We will need to change your bandages on the next break, ok?” Alpha leaned in and kissed luscious mouth softly.

 

Thorins' wounds prevented him from doing any real work while mating, as so he lay on pillows and watch small hobbit undress himself. Bilbo quickly joined him and proceed with kissing and caressing various part of the muscular body.

“Hurry up, you! This _emptiness_ is unbearable!” Hobbit smiled at the angry remark, there was a king somewhere there, beside the Omega. Not waiting any moment longer, as his own prick also demanded attention, he probed Omegas hole with two fingers, still stretched, still ready and wet, he positioned himself and pushed hard inside, bottoming out in a first go. His knot, not fully formed yet, caught at the tender ring of muscles, as he pull out Thorin gasped, lifting his hips, which he promptly put down on bed as wounds on his chest screamed in pain at this motion. Bilbo sat steady rhythm, each time hitting this special spot inside Omega’s channel, causing delicious mewls of pleasure. Orgasm hit Thorin like a blow, surprising both of them, as Bilbo’s knot was outside of the Omega. Muscles clenching on his cock induced his own release and with nothing else to do now, he forced his formed knot inside, through narrow opening. Thorin climaxed again, and again. Stars were sparkling behind his eyelids – this was something, he knew now, he will never be able to live without, he dreaded the moment, when his burglar decide to go back to Shire.

Exhausted Omega dozed off again, leaving Bilbo to his own devices. Locked together, with no ability to move, he roughly covered king’s naked body and sat on his feet. He could not go to sleep, because he would lend on bruised and battered chest, so, as a result of their activities, he had to sat quietly and wait for his knot to diminish. First time it took around an hour, this time might prove even longer.

Relaxing his muscles Bilbo observed slow rise and fall of hairy chest in front of him. On white bandages few strands of blood were now visible, he will need to find Oin and procure salve and new dressing, they couldn’t risk infection. Asking healer to wrap the wounds anew was out of the question – hobbits might be creatures of comfort, unaccustomed to life in the wild, but Alpha mating with Omega in heat could easily turn into beast, if he thought that his lover is in danger. No, Bilbo would need to aid Thorin himself. For now though he focused on the beautiful face, void of wrinkles and frown, that normally adorn dwarf’s forehead – he must feel really relaxed, because someone took care of him and, for once, no life depended on his decisions, and all choices were not his (although they really were his, possessive and demanding as Bilbo might’ve seem, he would stop whenever Thorin would ask him to).

When hobbit’s leg started to cramp, finally his knot deflate and he could switch positions. Fetching the cloth to have it nearby was a good call, foreshadowing that moving can be limited with this arrangement. Slowly he pulled out, putting in his place said cloth, stuffing it a bit inside Omega to avoid spillage. One thing was that sleeping on wet sheets, would be quite annoying, but other was the fact that Bilbo’s Alpha wanted his mate to smell like him and keeping his seed inside, for as long as was possible, guaranteed such result. Hoping, that he won’t cause any distress to the Omega he curled around sleeping body, positioning his left hand at the entrance to keep the cloth relatively in place, good thing, that Thorin didn’t move his legs and left them wide open. Procedure extracted happy sigh from dwarf, hardening his cock a bit, Bilbo continue to massage hole with, wet now, cloth, filling the channel even more. He pondered a bit if he could just wake Thorin up and knot him once again, but refrain from it – they still had at least 3 goes with the heat. Well, as soon as possibility arise, he will need buy this special plug that Alpha’s put in their Omegas to ensure satisfactory mating.

Love making was repeated 5 more times that day (and next night). Finally, the last time, with dwarf’s wound in better shape, Bilbo was able to mount him properly with Omega on all fours. Hobbit had no idea how satisfactory it would result to both parties involved, he contemplated, while once again they were lying on their sides, resting and waiting for his knot to go down, they don’t teach you about it, they say it’s the best position to impregnate Omega, but they won’t tell you how powerful orgasm you can induce in your lover, as well as reach your peak in most extraordinary manner.

 

They woke up the next day hungry and tired, but happy. Bilbo went in a search for Oin, Thorin’s wounds needed proper care once Alpha’s feral side was mostly put to rest, while king tended to himself, cleaning a bit in a basin of water that someone left in front of their door.

Old Omega appeared minutes later, with restless hobbit trailing behind.

“Well, that was unexpected, eh?”

“What was unexpected?” gruffly asked Thorin.

“Your heat? How many times it was? 4? 5?”

“7 if you must know, but I fail to see how is it any of your business?!” interrupted Bilbo.

“Normally dwarfs have up to 3 intercourses during their heat. Less, the older they are. I half expected for you two to be done the first time… Well, apparently your stamina, laddie, influenced Thorin’s.” The couple was looking at him bewildered. Bilbo thought their mating was short, for hobbits it lasts 2-3 days, whereas Thorin didn’t know what to think, but he felt quite embarrassed to even talk about it.

“We’re not talking about it,” he growled “dress my wounds and tell everyone we leave in a few hours, as soon as me and Bilbo will eat.” Frown was back on his regal face. The healer put some salve on wounds, bandaged them and left the room.

“Can we talk about it?” Tentatively asked hobbit.

“About what? Quantity of our mating?”

“No. About us… what it means for us?”

“Mostly is up to you…” Thorin focused on twisting his fingers, avoiding looking at Bilbo. “If you decide to go… I cannot force you to stay. When you fulfil your contract you’re free to go and… _this_ doesn’t have to change that.”

“ _Oh…_ But what do you want?” Bilbo caught Thorins’ hands to stop his fidgeting, “what would You like me to do? You wish me to stay, or you rather see me go?”

“I believe you know my answer… I chose you. There will be no one else for me, but I will not force you to do anything against your will.” At last Omega’s eyes met Alphas.

“Well, in that case I will stay with you no matter where we end up. I will never leave your side. Ever again.” It was too early to speak the words of love, but those spoken phrases were as much of a promise as a marriage vow would be. Bilbo hugged Thorin as tightly as was possible, and then kissed him pouring all of his feelings into the kiss, hoping that dwarf would understand how much he loved him.

Oin must have told company that no mentioning of what occurred the day before was acceptable. Thorin looked happy, but apparently talking about his heat and mating with Bilbo was out of the question. When they emerged from their chamber everyone smiled at them but kept their silence. Once packed and well fed, they thanked their host and left Beorn’s house to find The Lonely Mountain, their home.


	2. On the road to Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is confused, Bilbo is horny... The Company? Well, the Company knows how to behave!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! The amount of kudos blew me away!! Thank you guys!!! I love you! And I have some new porn for you :) I know it’s been long, but I couldn’t find a beat and, as I wasn’t originally panning on more than one chapter, I had no idea for the plot. Truth to be told I don’t think there’s much of a plot… But there’s a lot of porn, so I hope you’ll like it! And third chapter is in works so… However I’m not sure when it’ll be ready, as RL is bothering me atm :/  
> I will edit tags later, but must think about it for a bit :)  
> P.S. I only read it once after writing it so mistakes might happen :P

It took them few weeks to reach Mirkwood. No attacks from orcs or goblins happened, maybe due to protecting presence of Beorn, who was shadowing them, in a form of bear, all this time, looking after his ponies. Bilbo for once was grateful, dwarfs not so much, later it appeared they wanted to keep the nags as long as they were necessary. Each night was more or less the same: they arranged a camp, some went to gather wood to build a fire, Bombur, with hobbit’s help, went on preparing some repast, two members of the Company were always assigned on a guard duty, whereas rest took on fixing up bedrolls. Dwarfs and their fussy, little hobbit, plus meddling wizard, then sit by the fire, eat and made merry. No one dared to make comments about small displays of affection between newly mated Alpha and Omega. Truth to be told, there was not much to talk about, Thorin kept up appearances, was demanding and brooding as much as he was before. Once again no one, but Bilbo, could tell he was an Omega, as so there was no need for fretting about that and the Company would never disrespect him because of his second gender. Thorin always seemed to keep hobbit close, whether it was while riding, or later sitting by the fire, they were always last to go to sleep, Omega curling himself in a ball and snuggling close to his Alpha, but that, likewise, did not rise comments.

Giving the fact that Bilbo just spent a heat with dwarf king, and his desire for him was building up since the day one of the quest, it was a wonder that he was keeping his hands to himself. Not sure whether Thorin would actually appreciate his interest in intimacy, maybe dwarf was more ‘only-during-heat’ kind of guy, he’d never initiated a touch. Every night Bilbo waited for his Omega to join him on their bedroll (in reality two bedrolls but joined together), and later, when older man was comfortable, put his hand around his shoulders and kept him close until it was time to wake up or take the watch. Not once he indicated that he wanted more, but _Sweet Yavanna_ he wanted more. Mere thought about how beautifully mighty king was falling apart when Bilbo’s cock was deep inside his ass, or the flex of Omegas’ muscles when he was arching in ecstasy, or even, how clumsy some kisses were and how unsure of himself was Thorin in the heat of the moment… there was only so much Alpha could do not to show his _visible_ excitement. Every morning he would wake up with throbbing erection, drunk on Omegas scent, with dirty images hunting his dreams. If Thorin had seen any of that, he chose to ignore it, maybe dwarfs did not feel desire outside the heat?

They were one week away from Beorn’s house when Thorin approached his Alpha for the first time. The camp was all set up long before, everybody was done eating by now, most even fell asleep already, Gandalf disappeared one more time and Balin was on watch sharpening his sward slowly, steadily. Everything was calm, silence engulfed them like a warm blanket and night was not so dark with a full-moon shining proudly in the skies. Omega quietly inquired, not wanting to disturb sleeping companions:

“Master Burglar, may I have a word with you?” His eyes were gleaming with feverish light. Bilbo hurried to get up and followed his mate into the woods. They stopped few yards away from the camp. Omega turn around and was staring at his Alpha, not saying anything. Finally Bilbo had enough of it and impatiently asked:

“What’s going on? What happened?” in his mind he recounted each and every episode they shared, searching for a clue, that maybe somehow he offended the king.

“You don’t touch me.” Well, that certainly surprised hobbit to no end. “You don’t touch me and I need it, you don’t scent me, you…” his voice faltered. “You barely tolerate my presence next to your bedroll and I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve such coldness. You said that you are here for me, but so far you make me more miserable than ever. Would you even bugger me if I presented myself?!” Bilbo was dumbstrucked. The subtleness with which Thorin must have given his signals… Now he felt stupid, but how could Thorin think that Alpha didn’t want him? What made him feel like he was barely tolerated? All Bilbo wanted was to have this closeness with his mate, but somehow, even knowing that Thorin never done this before so he wouldn’t know what to do, he manage to made right mess out of things. On the impulse he reached out to grab dwarf’s hand, but something in his eyes must’ve not agree with Omega, as he backed away.

“I don’t need your pity,” Thorin spat out.

“It’s not pity, it’s… misunderstanding! Thorin don’t… don’t go. Let’s talk. You wanted to talk to me – let’s talk.” Bilbo managed to grab Omega’s upper arm and hold him still. “Let’s sit here for a while and talk.” He lighted his grip and, slowly, lowered himself on the fallen leafs dragging the other men with him. Omega’s head slouching between his shoulders.

“I will start by saying – you’re wrong. Everything you said is wrong,” Thorin lifted his gaze, opening his mouth as if to say something, but Bilbo carried on unperturbed. “I am here for you and I will always be. And more than anything I would like to touch you, cuddle you, moreover I honestly don’t know what I would do if you presented yourself, because I might as well take you in front of entire company!”

“Then, why didn’t you?!”

“What? Take you in front of the company? Because it’s indecent, Thorin!” Bilbo laughed trying to lighten the mood, but dwarf kept stern face. “Look. I didn’t come to you during your heat because I was… am… some horny Alpha who would just mount anything that moves. I took interest in you from the beginning, even though I had no clue about your second gender. Now though, now it’s much more than an interest – I care about you deeply. The reason why I… refrain from intimacy was, because I didn’t know whether it would be appreciated. I want to be the last person who would do anything against your will. So maybe right now we could do what we both seem to want and held each other for a time being, scenting as much as we want, ok?” Not waiting for an answer Bilbo lean in and threw his hands around dwarf’s neck. Thorin in return, quite awkwardly, locked his behind hobbit’s back, burying his nose in a crook of Alpha’s neck. Reading it as a permission hobbit started the scenting as well.

It couldn’t have been more glorious! Thorin’s nostrils filled with smell of grass freshly wet from rain, underlined with chocolate chip cookies and something akin to home. How does one home smell like? How could’ve Thorin possibly know that the last note meant home? Well, he couldn’t fathom, but inhaling the Alpha musk from his mate’s skin brought him comfort he didn’t remember feeling, like, ever. Thorin visibly relaxed, his body’s whole weigh rested upon hobbit, who did mind it one bit. At that Bilbo started to rub his back gently, soothingly.

It might have been minutes, but as well it might have been hours when Thorin pulled back rubbing his forehead on Bilbo’s shoulder and, then, going slowly for his lips, kissing him lightly. Well, if that wasn’t invitation? Not wanting to miss his chance Alpha lean in and claim his mate’s mouth a little bit more ferociously. First it was only a gentle massage, but only a seconds later his tongue licked Omega’s bottom lip, slowly pushing his way forward inside. They were kissing for the very first time outside of the heat, but the celibacy they forced on themselves was urging to move on with it. Their tongues intertwined, playing with each other, causing nether regions to pick up interest. Bilbo decided that he will not give in to his primal instinct, before having a serious snogging session with his mate. So they kissed, bruising lips, caressing every part of the body they were able to in this position, biting and licking.

Some time later Thorin pulled away, shed his coat and laid it on the ground. Bilbo watched proceedings with interest, maybe dwarf king planned on sleeping here? No, that’s just stupid. Meanwhile Omega sat down on his feet and looked at his Alpha with expectancy. Taking that as a hint hobbit came closer and carried on kissing, but then Thorin pulled away once again.

“Will you do it now?”

“Do what now?”

“Take me. It’s not in front of the company, it’s quite decent here, is it not?” At that Bilbo started laughing, well Thorin really didn’t get a hang of this whole relationship business, did he. Misinterpreting the laughter frown appear on Omega’s face, followed by something what looked very much like he had been hurt. Sensing and smelling distress Bilbo settled down, grabbing his mate’s hand asked:

“I’m not laughing at the offer, it’s quite… hmm… quite welcome one, but are you quite certain about it?”

“I am certain. I’m more then certain: I need it! I’m craving it. I don’t know what I will do if you refuse me.” Words left Thorin’s mouth with the speed of a lightning. Minor miracle his message was understood. Then he turned around to present himself, not wanting to look at hobbit’s face if he was going to be rejected. His face rested on his palms, his ass was appropriately high (something he remembered from one lesson he took before Erebor fell – later there was no time for sexual education, as so his lack of knowledge understandable).

Bilbo’s mind skidded to a halt. Thorin’s ass almost on the line of his sight and boy wasn’t that a look to die for. His cock was half erected only from snogging, now it strained his pants almost painfully. Not wanting to be reduced to his primal part, Alpha relocated himself to sit on his feet in front of his Omega. Carefully he lifted head resting on the ground and kissed those luscious lips once again.

“I promise you that once we are somewhere safe I will make love to you, as it should be, outside your heat. And if you are sure…”

“I am!”

“If you are _sure_ , now I will proceed with fucking you till you’re breathless, ok?”

“Yes, please. Do move on with it, will ya?” Hearing those not so filthy, but quite enough dirty, words left Thorin in, even greater need, to be filled and fucked properly.

Bilbo stood behind Thorin and, once again, was ogling his beautify and round bottom. After a while he kneeled down and squeezed one buttock extracting a moan, which sounded a bit impatiently, from his mate. Using his knee, Alpha spread legs in front of him, caressing both buttocks and the small of the back now.

“How about we pull those pants down?”

“Yes! Just hurry up!”

“Impatient, are we?” Hobbit himself was quite impatient, any minute now, someone from the Company might start looking for them and it wouldn’t be good to be found _in flagranti_. He reach around dwarf’s waist and untied pants along with smallclothes, and then he tugged them down, just to Thorin’s knees. Omega’s shift was lifted, and hooked around his armpits. Spreading his mate’s butt cheeks Bilbo marvelled at the difference in how the hole looked outside of the heat and not being stretched for quite some time. A bit pink, a bit wet, but not puffed and leaking. _Wonder if it tastes the same?_ One lick proved that base line was the same, but it wasn’t as invasive, or as enticing.

Omega longingly pushed his hips back, craving more of this sensation, craving more of everything. Just when he thought he will have to prompt his lover once again he felt a finger massaging tight rim of his muscles, before it entered his hole for the first time since his heat, and for the first time, ever, outside of the heat. The feeling was different, like he was clamping more on it, but it didn’t hurt, and he definitely felt getting wet. One finger soon was not enough and being sure of himself Thorin asked:

“Can’t you just put your cock in there?”

“You’re not stretched enough, I might hurt you. Let me prep you first, it won’t take long I promise.”

“You won’t hurt me, nonsense. I’m Omega. I’m made to be fucked, to be filled, to be stretched with your length. Just do it, be rough!”

“I will not. Not this time. Maybe later, when I have proper stuff to take care of you when something bad happen.” Stating that, Bilbo lean in and whisper dirtily in Thorin’s ear: “And then you can be sure I will fuck you, I will fuck you rough, and I will fuck you raw, and I will not wait till you stretched enough, or wet enough. I will pull your pants down, hoist your legs together above me shoulder and enter you. I will bottom out in one go and then I will pull out and dive in once again, and I will fuck you fast and I will fuck you till you come three times and I will have no mercy… You just wait! And the funny thing: you will love it, every second of it!” Alpha wasn’t really planning on doing that, but he liked filthy talk and this one served its purpose because soon his finger was flooded with moist coming from Thorin’s ass. Quickly he added second finger, while his Omega panted with excitement. Thinking about it, Bilbo really hoped that Thorin will never provoke his jealousy, because no one could vouch for enraged Alpha.

Thorin was aroused, his cock was leaking pre-cum, he would come right there when Bilbo talk dirty to him, but his Alpha squeezed his balls to prevent such event. Right after third finger pushed his way past the rim, his mate pulled away and sound of clothes being removed could be heard. Soon enough blunt head on monstrous cock was being pressed into his tight channel, quite slowly, but without stopping. Bilbo might’ve been right: if he did fuck him right away he would’ve not been able to ride a horse the next day.

Hobbit’s testicles slapped against dwarf’s and he stopped movements, asking tentatively:

“Ok?”

“Yep,” came the answer followed by a muffled whimper and then a moan of pleasure. Thorin was stretched beyond his imagination. The heat really made his butthole more stretchable, because now he felt like, he could distinguish every single muscle, every single fibre opening the entrance to his core. He was yet to decide whether he liked the sensation, when his hobbit pressed on his spine to lower his torso, effectively making him sit on his feet, simultaneously leaving the spot where they were joint even more exposed. All that required of Bilbo pulling out only a little bit, before he slapped back inside with force, tingling something inside, what made Omega see the stars.

Fingers squeezed hard his hips when Alpha started moving, methodically, not slow, but neither was it fast. Every time only head of the cock stayed inside, fingers imprinting harder on his skin, when Bilbo forced, once again, his way in pulling on Thorin’s hips to meat halfway. The slick was dripping, and surely would stain king’s cloak, if not for the cloth Bilbo put between them. Every time Alpha’s hard cock dragged his way inside and back, the sensation of warm fluid gathering in Omega’s bowels increased finding almost it’s peek, but always missing something vital to explode.

Bilbo didn’t know why his knot started to form, but it did and for a few seconds it startled him enough to cease movements. It never happened before, but then, he never had sex with an Omega after spending a heat with them. Thorins’ whimpers and pleas urged him to resume pushing, this time finding it hard to block his primal part. Increasing speed, he started to whisper dirty compliments, causing even more excitement in his Omega.

When the knot caught for the first time on Thorin’s asshole, he grunted feeling a bit of pain. Bilbo embraced him, putting one hand around the slit of Omega’s cock, and using the other one to prevent older man from moving. Just like the first time during heat, now, understandably, knotting would cause some distress and some pain, but if they remain active lovers every time should be easier, and without pain.

Few more pushes it took to finally drag fully formed knot inside, prompting them both to find their release.

“I didn’t know you will knot me this time as well, I mean after the heat?”

“Neither did I, but now we must wait for it to let go, so we can go back to the camp.” Bilbo helped Thorin sit on his knees, quite uncomfortable position for both of them, but cloak was not thick enough so they could lie down. Few minutes later the stretch decreased, Alpha found himself wish for a plug so he could close his seed inside. He voiced his concerns, out loud, without mentioning the plug (some Omegas don’t find it attractive, but once it is up their channel, they do love it).

“We could use the cloth?” suggested Thorin, quite oblivious to Bilbo’s pondering about other methods.

“What?”

“The cloth. The one you laid down between us. Just like you did during the heat?”

“You mean stuff you with a cloth, it will be quite uncomfortable don’t you think?”

“We can try at least. When I have enough I will just remove it.” To that Bilbo had no other complains. Slowly he started to pull out, at the same time, firstly he only kept cloth close and when the passage was free he used his fingers to cramp inside as much of it as was possible, leaving only a handful outside.

They dressed quickly, as the time of their guard was getting close. Having material inside your ass was not the most nice thing ever, but if that made Bilbo happy, so it made Thorin. Balin welcomed them with all-knowing look, releasing the spot where he was keeping watch.

They sat quietly for about half an hour, when Bilbo, who couldn’t find a place with all his nervousness, asked:

“You ok? Down there, you know?”

“Yes, Bilbo, I’m fine. Stop fidgeting, it’s not you who have an arse stuffed with cloth.”

“Yes, true, but I do feel guilty about it. You wouldn’t have done it if not for my big mouth!” almost shouted hobbit.

“Shhh, keep quiet! You’ll wake the entire company!” hissed dwarf.

They sat there for a while before renewing conversation in low tons. First again spoke Bilbo.

“When we get Erebor back, what will happen? What will your people tell that you mated with Halfling?”

“They will say nothing, because it’s not their business, besides it’s not like I care – you’re my One. I chose you, my body or my heart will accept no other.”

“Ok. And what about…. When we have kids?”

“You know I might be too old to be pregnant, right?”

“Right. Ok.” Something tighten inside Alpha’s chest, but he tried to not show it.

“We will talk about it when or if it happens. Ok, Bilbo?”

“Mhmp.” The conversation started anew later on, prompted by Thorin, but was circling, mostly, around the Quest and the Company. Bilbo liked learning more about the dwarfs, and Thorin, also, seemed quite interested in hobbits’ customs.

Morning came and the rest of the Company started to rouse. First was Bombur, who quickly assembled something for breakfast. Than was Dwalin and Balin. When Bifur and Bofur rolled their bedrolls, Thorin once again took Bilbo’s hand and dragged him into the woods. Still hearing dwarfs, but sheltered with dozen lines of trees, Omega whispered.

“I need you to take it out. I cannot ride a horse with my butt stuffed with cotton.” He undid his trousers and turn around. The flannel was soaked when Bilbo pushed Omega’s pants down, guiding him to crouch and kneeling behind. Slowly hobbit grabbed sticking out part of the cloth and pulled. Squelch was quite loud when material was free from the passage, followed by rush of fluids. There was a lot of cum, and some of the slick. It took some time for all of it to leave Omega, but finally, after few minutes his rim of muscles was clear and clean (thanks to one of Bilbo’s handkerchiefs) and they could return to grab some food and hit the road. The day was going to be extra-long for them without getting even a minute of sleep.

They didn’t bugger every night because it could’ve prove difficult for Thorin to ride a horse. But every two or three days they disappeared behind curtain of trees to strengthen their union. Mostly they had to do it in standing fashion, with Thorin’s chest smashed against tree and his pans around his knees, and Bilbo filling him completely, or Thorin with one leg hoist up to hobbit’s waist with Alpha’s cock deep inside, trying to locate the sweet spot inside Omega, or the most popular one, with Thorin bend over some log, his ass high in the air, Bilbo standing and plunging his hole with abandon. Each and every time knot formed, and a lot of cum was spilled inside the womb. They didn’t try the experiment with cloth as it was not very comfortable or useful, but Bilbo did keep the one soaked cloth in his jacket, so they could smell it when there was not time for more active mating.

After another two weeks they reached Mirkwood, where great disappointment met them: Gandalf was going to leave to attend some of his business! How rude! It will be down to them to cross the forest uninterrupted. Alpha in Bilbo was furious, not that he did not trust the Company, but he somehow felt like he, personally, failed his mate, however trying to reason with wizard was for not, as decision has been made. He will need all his courage and his wits to keep his Omega safe, now!

 

 

 


	3. In the dungeons of Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Omega is locked and in a need of... something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a special place in hell for me for writing this chapter, so I do hope you’ll enjoy it! I should’ve probably said earlier that pretty much everyone here is OOC :P Don’t know when next chapter might be. Read it once – mistakes might happen.  
> I also have a feeling that elves are really dirty in bed and enjoy orgies very much :P When I have some time I might explore more secret chambers of Mirkwood, are you in it with me?  
> And once again Thank You for all the kudos and hits and bookmarks!!!! You give me life and hope that my writing does not suck!  
> P.S. Italics is the past.  
> P.P.S. Characters are not mine, also part of the dialogue is a transcript from DOS - not mine!

Bilbo was going to kill Gandalf. With one hand. Hell, he won’t even need a hand, he will just stare at him, till wizard evaporates! No happy future for that one, oh no! If Gandalf would just have stayed… They would’ve never end up in the elves dungeons, if not for the absence of the wizard – this mess is all his fault. And now Bilbo was wandering around, trying to locate his friends and most importantly his Omega. His very sensitive nose couldn’t pick up any trace of signature smell, but he’d blame the fact that most of the elves seemed to be Omegas, for Mahal’s sake. How did they breed, really? He managed to detect not more than 5 Alphas for every 20 Omegas.

On entering another chamber first he spotted some kind of a pool with crystal clear water, for a few seconds he consider cleaning himself up a bit, but quickly he discarded the thought when, from the depth of the room, emerged blond, tall elf.

“I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?” _Sweet Yavanna_ , could he see Bilbo, how would that even be possible?

“I was coming to report to you.” Bilbo was one step away from revealing his location, when redhead elf came from behind. She was very pretty, and Alpha. How odd, two Alphas, clearly male one was in charge.  
 "I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past.” If nothing else the tone of the voice surely confirmed hobbits’ suspicions.  
“We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur, if we could kill them at their source...”  
“That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task.”  
“ And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?”  
“Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure.” Well, Bilbo should better make a run for it, if _Lord_ is going to lose his temper. But the opportunity was not here, female elf was standing in the doorway, he would never pass next to her unnoticed. In that proximity, she surely would smell him! The tone of the voice of blond elf change to more soft one, who he may be talking about? “Legolas said you fought well today. He's grown very fond of you.” _Oh_. There it is, Legolas. It must be his mate.  
“ I assure, my Lord, Legolas thinks of me as not more than a Captain of the Guard.” _Jealousy?_  
“Perhaps he did once. Now I'm not so sure.”  
“ I do not think that you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan Alpha.” Son? Well now Bilbo didn’t understand a thing. If Legolas was his son, why not let the love take its course? And he should really try to sneak out, but this was getting rather interesting and who knows, maybe he’d be able to use it to their advantage?  
“No, you are right, l would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none. Stay away from him. He’s close to his blooming time. He does not need you to distract him. He does not need mate.”

“Of course my Lord.” Redhead elf turn to leave once again.

“Oh, and Tauriel. If you find yourself in a need… of a _company._ I’m sure one of Silvan Omegas would accompany you.” Now Tauriel was not only red on her head but also on her face and neck.

“Lord Thranduil, I can assure you I will not lay a finger on your son.” That apparently satisfied blond elf, as he poured himself some wine and almost let Tauriel walk away, when he mentioned:

“Good. I had a chat with that dwarf king.” He turned around to look at his companion, “he’s an Omega, you know? And he has been mated, recently. But not bonded, curious.” Bilbo’s blood boiled, but he could do not, without betraying his presence in the chamber. If he wait maybe, he’ll find where they are keeping his friends. “And he’s not the only one Omega in the Company. I sense more, but you know how those dwarfs are – will not bloom without their _One_ and even then not necessarily right away.”

“My Lord?” asked Tauriel also not understanding, what was the purpose of this all. Thranduil somewhat startled looked up, he must’ve forgotten that he was not alone in the room.

“Check on prisoners, Tauriel, and send me Taris. I’m in a need of some company. Surely you understand.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Female elf turned on her heels and almost run away. Bilbo hurried behind her, trying not to reveal that he’s, in fact, following her. She walked down the corridor, and later took three different staircases. Hobbit started to wonder how on earth is ever going to find his way out. Finally she stopped in front of a door, knocked and waited few seconds before entering. The sight was one of the most unexpected for Bilbo, as well as the smell made his head sway. There on the bed was lying brown head elf, with his legs spread and firmly planted on the floor, another one was kneeling in front of him, pleasuring his length and fingering his hole, while simultaneously being penetrated by female Alpha from behind, who was also being fucked by another female Alpha. Bilbo could not be sure of the genders on those two male elves, the smell of fornication was too confusing to detect. However the thing that surprised him the most was male Omega sitting on a chair, drinking wine and observing this orgy with interest. Tauriel spoke:

“Taris, Lord Thranduil is calling for you.” Elf sitting on the chair rose.

“Well. I was hoping he won’t leave me be tonight.” Tauriel left the chamber, allowing tall elf to walk past them. Involuntarily Bilbo looked at his arse, well it was certainly gorgeous and plugged! No wander the Lord of the Mirkwood liked it. From his plug dangled short chain, Bilbo had never seen anything like that before, but surely it looked exciting.

When Taris disappeared behind the corner, Tauriel exhaled heavily, straighten herself up and was about to close the door and move on when one man from the room spoke:

“Tauriel, my darling, don’t you want to plunge your big cock in my ass, you see, no one is attending my hole, except of those small fingers of Branis?”

“Thank you, but I have duty to perform.” Quickly she slammed door not wanting to attract more attention, but Bilbo caught someone saying _: “Leave her be, she’s boring!”_

Tauriel hurriedly walked down the multiple stairs, and crossed many corridors and finally at the end of one of them Bilbo saw Dori in his cell, next to him was Balin. Behind every turn he discovered another dwarf from the company, but no sight of Thorin so far. That got him worried, he couldn’t reveal himself and ask about his mate because Tauriel was all the time nearby, however she stopped next to Kili’s cell and started conversation with him. That might have been Bilbo’s saving grace, he stopped next to last cell, far away from dwarf prince, luckily it was Dwalin who was locked in there. Walking out of the shadows hobbit took off his ring, and put a finger on his lips to prevent any talking from big dwarf. Whispering, he asked:

“I found all off you except for Thorin, do you know where he is?” Dwalin put his face at the same level as his friend and answered:

“He must be down the hall, the walked him past my cell after talking to Thranduil. He didn’t look happy.”

“Ok I will go and find him. And later I will try to free us all.”

“Good, laddie. Now go. She-elf is coming” Bilbo put his ring on and quietly run in the direction pointed by Dwalin. It took another 3 or four turns before in the end of a corridor he spotted small light between cell bars. There, with head slouched between his knees, sit Thorin, breathing heavily. Hobbit turn around few times to check if he was alone, before running quickly towards his mate.

First Omega didn’t see him, or hear him, but when Bilbo kneeled in front of the bars, he looked up and his face lighted up considerably.

“Oh, Thorin!”

“Bilbo! How did you find me?”

“Stroke of luck, really! How are you? Did they hurt you? Are you ok?” as much as he was able Bilbo started to run his hands along his mate’s body to check for injuries. He found nothing and smelled no blood, so he calmed a bit. Thorin was staring at him with wander.

“I thought you’ll abandon us… abandon me.”

“Why are you keep doubting me? I couldn’t have leave you even if I tried. I love you, you silly dwarf!” There, he said that. No they will have to go from there. Thorin reached between the bars, seized Alpha and tried to hug him as much as it was possible. Their foreheads almost touched, when he whispered:

“It’s very good to know, because I was afraid I’m alone in this.” They heard shuffling from behind, as so Bilbo quickly hid in the shadows and put his ring on. It was Tauriel with food.

“They told me you are not faring well, I brought you some soup and bread, hope it will agree with your stomach.” She spoke opening gate and putting the food in front of the prisoner, who made no move to escape, knowing well that without a plan they would be lost. Then Tauriel closed the door, and walking away she said:

“I’m sorry your mate cannot be locked with you, I know it must be difficult, being apart, so short after mating, even one without a bond.” Thorin didn’t grace her with respond. Just stared stubbornly at the floor, so she walked away. As soon as elf was out of the side, Bilbo once again appeared in front of Omega and asked:

“What did she mean by saying you’re nor faring well? Are you ok?” Alpha reached between the bars and lightly touched Thorin’s cheek.

“I am well, now that you are here. Let’s eat, before it’s get cold. For sure you had no opportunity to eat so far.” He was right, Bilbo only now realised how famished he was, adrenaline fuelling him to find his mate, now dropped and, boy, was he hungry!

The truth was, that Thorin might’ve felt some sort of discomfort caused by separation, shortly after heat from his mate, but it’s been weeks and they were not bonded. Bilbo once again peered at his Omega, but his face was obscured in the light of the candle, so not much of an assessment could’ve been done.

They shared the meal, luckily Tauriel did not skimp on it so afterwards both had bellies more or less full. Couple didn’t know how much time they had before guards come back, but they wanted to make the most of it. They chatted quietly, hoping that some noise will alert them of upcoming danger. Finally, Thorin asked something that was bothering him from the start:

“Did you have many lovers before me?”

“How you define “many”? I had some, nothing extraordinary in Shire, you know. Hobbits tend to… pleasure themselves not only with food. It is quite normal to spend a heat together and do not proceed with any kind of relationship. How does it work for dwarfs? I know that Omegas do not go into heat without their destined one, but do you abstain all together from such activities?” Bilbo knew that Thorin was a virgin when his heat approached, but maybe he was a solitary example, focused more on needs of his people that his own.

“I was a crown prince, I couldn’t indulge in such… things. But I know for sure that Dwalin have a rich history in that department. Also, not all Omegas decide to wait for their One to fulfil their needs. I however… had to.”

“But what if you never had found me?! What then?”

“Then I would’ve die virgin… Tell me, please, some stories of that kind, from your history.” At least they could entertain themselves, while waiting. Bilbo thought to go explore when darkness fall, but they still had some time.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, you know? I mean… won’t you feel weird while I will talk about my ex-lovers?”

“No. I want to know. I want to hear some very dirty stories. I… I feel like I need a release now, and you cannot very well help me otherwise but talking, so please talk… I want to know, I want to hear the way to pleasured others, so I will know how you will pleasure me when we are out of here!”

“Ok. But don’t blame me when you don’t like it?” Thorin put his hand of his growing erection and listened. Maybe Bilbo could touch him as well, but the angle would’ve been awkward and both would be very uncomfortable.

“It happened when I was in my early 30ties. I had a Omega friend Rosie, just a friend, nothing else. Her heat was approaching and she asked me if I spend it with her. I agreed, seeing nothing wrong with it. Next day we were smoking pipes close to my smial, when our friend Otto was passing by. Not Lobelia’s Otto, mind you! Long story short, we were chatting about various things, and as all three of us were good friends, Otto asked Rosie how being knotted felt like….”

_“It’s kind of hard to describe.” Answered Rosie blushing slightly. Friends they may be but it was still quite awkward to discuss that stuff. On the other hand, she will be spending her heat with Bilbo, so perhaps indulging talk about sexy stuff wasn’t bad. “It’s like being stretched, very, very much, almost to the point when you think you can take no more, but as well, like it’s the most needed and pleasurable thing ever!”_

_“I always wanted to know, feel how it is…”_

_“Otto you are an Alpha, you can’t get knotted!” snorted Bilbo._

_“Well why not? It’s not like fornication between male Alphas are unheard of!”_

_“Yeah…” peeped in Rosie, ”but, I think, it’s different when you are an Omega in heat, and naturally, you are more flexible, than when the knot would be shoved up… ekhm… your ass, don’t you think? Besides, you’d need Omega’s pheromones to form knot.”_

_Otto clouded up. They sat in silence for some time before Rosie made up her mind and spoke again._

_“Otto, listen. I asked Bilbo to spend my next heat with. I can only speak for myself, but I would be amiable… eh… for you to join us, if you’d like.” Otto perked up._

_“Really?” Otto inquired, whereas Bilbo frowned. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about another Alpha joining in. Rosie wasn’t his mate and she’d never will be, so sharing would not be out of the question, but Rosie’s proposition suggested that Bilbo would knot Otto and that was not something he considered, like, ever._

_“Yes, I mean, Bilbo what you think? Would you consider sharing? Or maybe even knotting Otto?” Older Alpha peered at his friends, Otto had most hopeful look on his face, well, perhaps they could try._

_“I guess. I mean, it might not even work, you know?”_

_Weeks leading to Rosie’s heat Bilbo spent researching as much as was possible about Alpha-Alpha intercourse and Omega’s pheromones. After some time he himself felt like being knotted might prove to be unique experience._

_When the day had come all three of them were prepared, for anything really. They decided it’d be best to use Bag End. Rosie was not yet in full heat, when they started kissing and caressing each other. All of them naked. When finally Bilbo reached down between her folds, she was soaking wet, but yet not desperate._

_“I think you should prepare first, before my need will be insufferable, you know?” Rosie interrupted his ministration._

_“Right.” Bilbo moved away from her and stared at Otto, who got blue and green from fear. He put his hands on younger man hips and closed a space between them kissing him slowly, seductively. They break apart, when Bilbo felt Otto tremble:_

_“I don’t think I can do it…” whispered young hobbit._

_“That’s ok, because I want to do it.” Bilbo whispered back, taking a bottle oil from the table and pushing it into Otto’s hand._

_“You want me to knot you?”_

_“Yes.” Answered Bilbo turning around and bending over the table. Rosie looked more than interested on the scene enfolding in front of her. “Stretch me Otto.” Nervously young Alpha neared to Bilbo’s rear, caressing it lightly. He poured some liquid on his fingers and spreading butt cheeks he went for a hole. First he massaged it gently before pushing the tip of his finger in. Bilbo hissed at unknown intrusion, but urged his lover to carry on. One finger was fully sited inside him, Otto kissed his shoulder blade before he started moving. When Bilbo’s rim muscles were no longer tense, younger Alpha pushed in second finger, and as previously moved it steadily until it no longer met resistance._

_Bilbo must admit that the excitement grew within him. He was able to relax almost completely when third finger found his way in. Otto wanted to stop with three fingers, but older hobbit was sure that it would not be enough and demanded another one. Soon four fingers were smoothly pushing in and pulling out of him. It was a high time, as Rosie grew restless. Bilbo grabbed plug, coated it with oil and unceremoniously shoved it up his arse, which proved no difficulty at all, he was that well stretched. He didn’t want his muscle to tense back up while he was preparing Rosie. Being Omega she had an advantage of her body’s own preparation and didn’t need too much encouragement. Both Alphas had a good lick of her juices, what almost drove her mad, she wanted to be knotted right now._

_They decided that it would be best, if Bilbo entered Rosie first and only then Otto nested inside him. Slowly Bilbo guided his prick into her swollen, and wet pussy, while she was gasping for air and begging him to go faster. When his balls slapped against her bottom, Otto moved behind him and removed plug with an obscene sound. He position himself and pushed in, Bilbo’s butt contracted around him, as the head of his cock forced its way in, and he stopped, giving it some time to adjust, before bottoming out._

_It took few tries, before they were able to set a rhythm to push and pull at the same time. Bilbo was very distracted, almost overstimulated, especially when Otto hit some spot inside of him that made him almost double over on Rosie. First time he felt a knot catching on rim he panicked and almost back out, but then the knot drag across the same spot that previously made him shiver and he knew that there was no running off right now, because his curiosity would eat him alive._

_Bilbo’s own knot formed almost at the same time and Rosie was groaning in front of him, trying to hurry him up. Rosie climaxed first when fully formed knot of Bilbo entered her cunt, her hands giving way, she collapsed on the bed. Bilbo however didn’t spill, until moment later, when huge bulge penetrated his arse and he felt hot liquid filling his abdomen, only then his own knot was milked enough to explode._

_Older Alpha never in his life felt so full, and Otto was still moving and discharging his load. Together they eased themselves on their sides. And lay there panting and every now and again tensing up, when another wave of flux left Alphas’ bodies._

_It took almost 2 hours for both knots to deflate. Again, Bilbo’s knot didn’t go down until, Otto pulled out and seed started to leak from his ass. They were so exhausted that they slept in those soiled sheets for hours before hunger woke them._

The story was interrupted by Thorin loud gasp. Bilbo turn his head to see what’s going on, when final, hard tugs brought Omega to his peek. Hot, white liquid spilled on his hand and groaning Thorin let his head smash against the wall. Alpha kept silence watching his beautiful mate all flushed in candle light. They sit there for a while, when Thorin spoke:

“What happened next?”

“Sorry?” Bilbo thought that it was enough of the story, certainly it was enough for him, reliving the feeling of being knotted, as interesting as it was, he had never, after that heat, repeat the experience.

“During the heat, what did you do next? Who took who?” Well, that was one interested Omega, wasn’t he? But Bilbo being tired cut short the story:

_Rosie’s heat lasted for another 3 days. On the next wave Bilbo knotted Otto, who enjoyed it so much, that later in his live he decided on a relationship with another Alpha and an Omega, so he could get that stretch regularly. He also wanted to keep Bilbo’s seed inside him, so they plugged his arse and used leaking juices as an lubrication when Bilbo knotted him once again few hours later. They also shared Rosie, as she said that being knotted in the ass looked so fun she wanted to try that too. It took some manoeuvring, but they were able to fit both knots inside her both holes. They were exhausted and sore after 3 days of mating, but also incredibly satisfied. They never again repeated their threesome, Rosie met her mate not long after and next heat she spent with him. Right now they are bonded and with 4 children._

“Did you see Otto after that?”

“Yes a few times. We were never going to be anything more than just buddies, you know. No need to be jealous. “ Bilbo smirked. “And before you, I hadn’t had a partner in 3 years.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t feel the need.” They both were deep in thoughts for a few moments when Omega asked:

“What means being bonded?” Bilbo was quite shocked. Didn’t dwarfs bond?

“You don’t know what bonding means? Dwarfs do not bond?” Thorin shook his head. “Well bonding lasts forever so not everyone decides to do it, but I gather, that when dwarfs only can share a heat with their soulmates… bonding is not something you need.” Omega looked at him with curiosity, so Bilbo continued his explanation, “it happens during ones heat. Alpha has to bite a gland on Omega’s shoulder to allow their particular pheromones and smells mix with each other. You cannot undo it, once it’s done you are tied permanently. You can not only smell each other, but also feel each other and your feelings are like a book wide open. Or so I was told, I’m not bonded to anyone, you know?” Thorin looked at him with intensity and maybe the barrier between them boosted some of his courage, because he asked:

“But you didn’t bond with me?”

“Well, you weren’t in your right mind to consent, I would never do that to you without you fully knowing what is going on and now I also know that you wouldn’t know what to expect.” Bilbo tugged his shirt and asked nervously, “would you consider bonding with me?” Thorin answered in a heartbeat:

“Yes. I want to bond with you, even if it’s not dwarfish custom! Next heat, we’ll do it next heat, this is how I will always know whether you are safe!” Bilbo himself didn’t think about it, but it made perfect sense, giving the world they were living in.

“When is your next heat? How often dwarfs have heat, every 3 months, like hobbits?”

“I don’t know… Don’t think it’s that often. My sister…” Thorin was interrupted by a noise down the hall. Two guards came to retrieve dishes after the meal. Both Omegas. One on the brink of his heat. They left quickly, leaving couple once again. During their presence Bilbo put his ring back on and kept close to the wall. When they were gone he said:

“I should go and find a way out. I will be back – I promise. I love you.” They squeezed their hands and hobbit run as fast as his feet would carry him. There was no time to waste and if the words on the streets were right there was some sort of celebration the next day – perfect opportunity to escape – plan had to be forged!


	4. In the Lake-town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company arrives at Lake-town and our couple has problems communicating :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update, but I had to figure out where this story was heading… and I figured out nothing but you get the update either way :) I’m not very happy with it, just so you know… :) I’m not sure if I was able to really show that everything here is consensual, they will probably have to talk about this night in the next chapter, but for now I’m writing here – everything between Bilbo and Thorin is consensual even if it doesn’t seem like it   
> Hope you like it regardless! Cheers!  
> P.S. I’ve read it 5 times… hope that there are no/as little as possible mistakes :P

It was a bumpy ride, the slide down the river in the barrels. They were wet and tired, and bruised. Bilbo was probably looking the worst of them, but still managing to pull first barrels onto the shore. While Alpha tried to set free the rest of the Company, Thorin, being already outside his barrel, was violently sick nearby. When Dwalin was able to stand on his two feet again, seeing his friend vomiting, started to laugh, and only that made Bilbo realise that something else, beside dwarfs clamouring out of the water, was going on. He hurried towards his mate, accompanied by Dwalin’s laughter and Kili’s snigger.

‘Don’t worry about him lad!’ Yelled Balin, ‘he really does have a poor stomach for boating.’

‘But it wasn’t quite boating, was it?’ Added Fili, ‘it was barrelling!’ All dwarfs laughed with their roaring laughter, while purring out the water from their shoes and removing outer cloths.

Bilbo knelt next to Thorin and asked, ‘you ok?’

‘Yeah.. Seasickness… or rather river-sickness, I should say.’ He smiled and got up. Straightening himself he said loudly, ‘we should head for the city! We need fire and new cloths, we cannot stay here!’

Mumbling and grumbling the Company clumsily gathered themselves. Dwalin, swaying on his feet, had to help little Ori get up three times before the latter was somewhat steady and didn’t topple over immediately. Bofur straightened his hat and with a smile was ready to go, Oin still tried to fix his hearing equipment, but otherwise seemed to be fine. Dori and Balin were sitting on huge rock, awaiting until other dwarfs decide to move, after laboriously climbing on the top of it. Fili and Kili followed their uncle right away, when he, with his Alpha by side, started to walk along the shore towards houses looming in the distance.

They didn’t manage to walk too far when a voice calling loudly could’ve been heard from the river. First, neither Thorin, nor Bilbo, caught what was the man wanted, but turning around they saw that the boat was rather close to the shore, regardless of its load. Must’ve been a good boat not to sink too much into the water. The man shouted again:

‘What’s your business here? Where are you going?’

Thorin sized him up, putting his hand on his hips, before answering, ‘We are here to see the Master of Lake-town. As you see we run into troubles and are in need of clothing and loggings.’

‘And who are you to seek the attention form the Master? He won’t be pleased, nor will aid you!’

‘My name is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thor. I’m the King Under the Mountain! I’m sure your _master_ will be pleased to see us! Will you take us to him?’ Balin came closer and grabbed his king’s elbow in warning not to reveal too much.

‘You are here to enter the mountain? It will be a doom for all of us! You’ll wake up the dragon who’s been sleeping for years now!’ The man started to manoeuvre his boat to the centre of the river.

‘Will you or will you not take us to him?’ Boomed Thorin from the shore, whereas his stomach once again started to roll, with nausea.

The man turned around and after brief consideration he answered, ‘Only with a reasonable fee… I’m not working for free.’

‘Name your price!’ Balin yelled across the river, because their king was keeping his mouth shut, fighting with his illness.

After some negotiation they embarked the vessel from a quay not even 10 yards away. The boat took them straight to Lake-town, where they will seek help.

Master of Late-town was ecstatic to see king Thorin and his minions. Already seeing future prospects of gold, after mountain will be reclaimed, he decided to welcome them with all splendour that he could afford, all Bard’s gloom prediction be damned. Not diminishing his fortune, naturally. He order wine and selections of meat to be brought in along with bread and fruits, yes he had to be in king’s good graces to put his hands on some of the mountain gold. A feat like that was something that dwarfs and this little fellow will not forget for long. Yes!

The party was going strong, but Thorin was worn out by all the fighting and his retching at the riverside. He ate some and drunk some, but all in all he wasn't feeling quite like himself, adding to that lack of sleep he endured in elvish prison, plus absence of his mate, on most of the last few days, and constant worry about him, made him not only cranky but also quite possibly sick. Not that dwarfs got sick often, no, but when they did go down with a flu it was always of an epic proportion.  Slowly he made his way through crowded room, avoiding anyone who might wanna stop him, in the hallway he took the stairs on the right leading to their rooms. Once upstairs he searched for the one that was his and Bilbo's. The Master of Lake-town (or rather his maid) gave them separate lodgings but quickly Thorin remedied that by dragging his hobbit with him. Not everyone had a separate place, they were divided into groups of two and three, but Thorin being a king got whole room only for himself.  Once inside he unbuckled the belt and got rid of boots and trousers,  along with cloak and sort of a waistcoat, leaving only a shirt on. He sat on the bed and breath heavily, hands clasped, elbows resting on his knees.  It might've been minutes or hours, he wouldn't know, when quiet knock was heard, followed by a hobbit, his hobbit, entering their quarters.

Bilbo saw Thorin leaving the gathering and got worried. Not that his Omega was the most outgoing dwarf, but he knew for certain that little was eaten or drunk so far and it was unusual even for the king to rest so early. Hobbit quickly finished what he had on his plate, and loaded some more food on it before snatching a bottle of wine. Equipped like that he hurriedly went after his mate.

Bilbo knocked quietly on the door, after all he didn't want to disturb his Omega even if they shared the room. Not getting any answer he cracked open the door and glanced inside.  Thorin was sitting on the bed, much like he has been that another time when his heat stared.  Alpha entered entirely the room and put food on the table. He came closer to his mate and standing in front of him asked, 'you ok? You haven't eaten much downstairs.'

Thorin looked up and seemed a bit surprised by the sight in front of him. In a lieu of an answer he groaned, put his hands around Bilbo's waist tugging him closer and burying his face in, not so squishy anymore, Alpha’s belly. Thorin felt his mate caressing his head delicately, then he hugged his shoulders and held him steady. Omega was sure that they could stay like this forever and no one would mind.  Every perfect moment, however, must be ruined and so his stomach chose this exact moment to make a loud noise announcing his state of emptiness.

'Well then,' announced Bilbo, 'I believe you should eat something.' Delicately removing Thorin's hands from his waist he went to collect the plate and bottle of wine. Bilbo put the food next to Omega and nudged his keen to start eating, all the while opening the bottle what proved to be not so simple. Thorin ate slowly, taking small bites and chewing the thoroughly, not wanting to be sick again.  All in all, it appeared he was rather hungry and not even half an hour later he polished off everything. His Alpha passed him bottle of wine,

'Drink up, love.'

'You want me drunk, Burglar?' Thorin teased.

'Aüle no. Just... not thirsty.'

'Well, but I am. Thirsty. Very much!'

'Then drink...' Bilbo urged.

'Not that kind of thirsty, my burglar.'

'Oh. Uhm.' Bilbo lost his coherence temporarily. 'OK.'

Thorin got up and put all the dishes on the table. Then he came back to Bilbo, took his face between his hands and kissed him hungrily.  'I want you. I want you in me. Now.' He murmured. 'Take me, my Alpha.' Thorin reached down and squeezed Bilbo's hardening cock. 'I'm glad we are on the same page.'

Bilbo breathed shakily. Omega leaned in and they kissed sweetly before the kiss turned into more passionate one. Thorin pulled back and sat in the middle of the bed with legs far apart, leaving his intimate parts exposed. ‘Have me, my Alpha!’ he growled.

Bilbo climbed on the top of the bed and resumed kissing, caressing Omegas’ thighs. Soon he reached between them and found Thorin’s hole, he massaged it slowly as well, not stopping the kiss. Thorin tried to unbuckle Bilbo’s trousers and play with his big cock, but Bilbo gently pried his hands away, ‘No, you first. I might not last long with you squeezing me so nicely. And I won’t be ready so soon again!’

‘Than don’t. Just put your cock where it belongs – inside me. Take me, please?’

‘No, Thorin. I need to prepare you, I might hurt you like that.’

‘Mahal above, Bilbo! You don’t need to _prepare me_! You need to fuck me! I need you to fuck me hard, with abandon. Not a gentle love-making we normally partake in! So why don’t you, just for once, listen to what I want?’ Bilbo stared at his Omega bewildered.

‘Because I will hurt you. I might tear you apart and we don’t have means here to aid it!’ Alpha answered backing away. ‘I will not have you like that. I’m sorry!’

‘Well then, if you won’t maybe someone else will, it’s not like you’re the only Alpha here!’ Thorin all but stand up and went for the door, still only in his shift. He wasn’t really gonna let any other Alpha have their way with him, but it infuriate him to no end that his Alpha treated him constantly like a breakable doll.

Before Thorin could really walk away Bilbo yanked his hand back and all but throw him on the floor. Alpha was not really in position, right now, of rational thinking, Thorin's words about looking for another to fulfil his desires, put him in a feral state. This was what Bilbo avoided for all his life, being in a feral sate, but here, with Thorin belittling him, something snapped all his resolutions not to give in to his second gender. No, rational thinking was not an option, the only thing possible was to claim, mark, prove to be worthy of the Omega. Bilbo pushed kneeling Thorin towards bed positioning him so his upper body lay on sheets while he was kneeling on the floor. Perfect submissive position. Thorin whimpered but it was more sound of a pleasure than fear. Alpha quickly unbuckled his trouser, removed his waistcoat and suspenders,  released his cock form the confinement and stroke it to hardness.  Bilbo lifted Thorin’s shift and looked at his ass, rounded and perfect and only his. He parted the ass cheeks and saw his destination. Omega’s entrance was not leaking although it was little bit wet, that will have to do, Bilbo used one finger to probe the hole what cause Thorin to push back his hips. Well it was meant to be a punishment and a lesson as so Alpha positioned himself and breached his Omega. The head of his cock was in, he gave few seconds for Thorin to adjust and then he filled him completely. The entrance was not as slippery as usually, and the movement was not as easy, but Bilbo did not stop. When his length was sited deep within Omega’s ass Bilbo leaned forward and whispered, 'Never question my ability to breed you properly! No other Alpha is ever allowed to put his cock inside of you, is that clear?'

'Uhm.' Answered quietly Thorin, with his face buried in the sheets, focusing on the burning sensation in his back, that surprisingly was so enjoyable.

Bilbo meanwhile was worrying a scent gland on the crook of his mate shoulder where normally bond bite would be. Not hearing the answer he pulled his cock out and slammed back in, and then he said, punctuating every word with a hard trust, 'I. Cannot. Hear. You!  Is. That. Clear?'

'Yees!' Omega screamed while the pleasure was twisting his guts inside.

'Good!' Bilbo didn't wait any longer but started to fuck Thorin in brutal pace until he felt the muscles of Omega’s arsehole clench around him and he heard a sound of droplets falling on the floor, then his knot formed and he forced it inside releasing his seed. Panting heavily, he lay on Thorin's back.

'You ok?'

'Yes.' Murmured Omega while exhaustion was taking a toll on him.

It wasn't long before the knot went down. Bilbo leaned towards bedside table and took a paper bag.

'It was meant to be a surprise but now... well surprise it will be either way.' Bilbo slowly moved away removing his cock as lazily as possible. When only its head was still inside, Thorin felt something else touching his skin. Quickly, when Alpha pulled out completely,  a cold object breached him again. Surprised he squeezed his muscles but the intrusion was already inside.

'What. ..?'

'It's a plug. It will ensure that you smell like me for any potential Alpha who might be interested.’ Thorin lied his head on bed. 'Don't you dare removing it before I'm back, ok?' Warned Bilbo. 'Now up you go.' Alpha helped his Omega under the covers and then dressed himself back.

'Where are you going?' Asked distressed dwarf.

'Out for a while. I need to clear my head. I could've hurt you and I need to think.' Thorin thought it's stupid that Bilbo felt bad about their rough coupling when he enjoyed it immensely, even if his ass felt sore and the plug was not so comfortable.

Bilbo was in front of the house, where they were staying, for quite a while. He didn't feel ashamed but there was a part of him that knew he could've made a irreparable damage, even to his own Omega, in the feral state. He was pacing and he tried to cool his mind to no avail, as constantly he thought about other stronger Alphas that might take his mate away, win him, challenge him. He was at the corner of the house when he saw it - Dwalin was sitting on the overturn barrel and little Ori was straddling his lap, they were kissing quite vigorously. Well, Dori must be really pissed if Ori is here. He breathe deeply and realised that he smelled Omega in the cusp of the heat. Ori? Dwalin was Ori's Alpha?  Who would've seen that coming? It looks like the Company will have to stay in the Lake-town for a few more days. Thorin might not be very pleased, but they still had time till Durin’s Day and, moreover, Bilbo will have time to settle things between the two of them.

When Bilbo finally made his way back to the room, Thorin was asleep. Alpha undressed himself and lay under the sheets inhaling their combined scents. They were incredibly arousing and soon he found himself hard for his mate again. First thought was to wake Thorin, but he disregarded the thought and put his own hand around his cock to take care of the business, but no matter how strong he pulled or how hard he squeezed his release didn’t want to come. Finally he gave up on trying and curled around his Omega. The smell was even stronger now. Bilbo touched Thorin’s ass and felt that it was wet, probably his come was leaking around the plug. Not being able to withstand his basic instincts he slowly moved the plug in and out. It made popping sound and at the same time Thorin moaned just like he was moaning seconds before coming. Bilbo’s willpower crumbled and, after removing the plug, he entered his Omega, sighing with relieve.

Thorin was gradually waking up with the feeling of being penetrated, the smell of his Alpha encompassed him.

'Bilbo...' Thorin whispered.

'I'm here.' Bilbo fucked him in steady pace, stretching him wide with his cock and his knot almost formed. Bilbo's hand caressing his stomach and later his length underneath the shift. 'Almost there love.'

Thorin as well felt the pleasure overtaking him totally, seconds before his Alpha knotted him and filled his womb with warm seed. They fell asleep in an embrace still joined together by the Alpha’s knot.

When Bilbo woke up the next morning the smell of Omega in heat was overwhelming,  for a few terrifying moments he thought that maybe somehow he sneak into Ori's room while asleep, only when he opened his eyes and his mind cleared he realised that it wasn't Ori's room but theirs, and the Omega in heat was his own mate. Thorin was worm and leaking from his ass. Thorin was in heat and he smelled fertile and welcoming.

 

 


End file.
